Bendita Maldición
by Alice Bells Cullen Swansea
Summary: A pesar de las dificultades Annie, una talentosa vampira se hace de un lugar en la familia Cullen, justo antes del enfrentamiento con los Vulturis, pero en la batalla un acontecimiento inesperado cambiara su vida  para siempre.
1. El Comienzo

**Annie. Pov.**

La brisa del atardecer agitaba mis cabellos, mi parte mas humana. Desde que me convertí nunca me había sentido impaciente sabiendo que tendría todo la eternidad por delante. Pero anhelaba que llegara el día de mañana para dejar atrás este asco de clan en el que me encontraba, aunque se preocupaban por mi no podía estar mas allí, la simple idea matar me daba repulsa. Ellos esperaban ese día por una razón completamente diferente, yo cumplía un año como vampiro, y por supuesto seria celebrado con una matanza, era muy propio de ellos. Suspire ¿Cuántos humanos inocentes morirían esta noche por mi causa? Me sentía mejor cuando pensaba que en solo unas horas mi vida como asesina quedaría enterrada en lo más profundo del pasado.

**Al otro día…**

Hoy era un nuevo comienzo, iría al encuentro de un nuevo futuro, un nuevo clan, eran Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y una nueva pequeña adición. Por lo que sabia solo tres tenían dones, Jasper controlaba las emociones, Edward leía las mentes (wow, eso seria incomodo) y Alice veía el futuro ( igual que yo!).

-¡Annie!, baja ya de ese árbol que la fiesta ya empieza- grito Daphne sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos. Salte del árbol y corrí hasta la casa. Aun no me sentía cómoda en ella sabiendo que había pasado a nuestro poder cuando Stan mato al dueño, pero ya nada había nada que hacer ante eso.

En la sala estaban los 3 esperándome, su atuendo me parecía ridículo ¿Quién se viste de gala para matar?, pero según ellos era un "cena" elegante así que yo también tuve que usar un vestido.

M e dedique a observar sus atuendos para no pensar en lo que vendría después.

Stan llevaba un traje blanco, hacia un perfecto contraste con su personalidad oscura como un hoyo negro . Daphne lucia un sexy vestido rojo, demasiado vulgar para mi gusto, pero supuse que Stan se lo había pedido y ella nunca se negaría en su desesperación por no perderlo.

Stephen iba con el clásico smokin negro, nada digno de mención.

Entre y vi lo que habían hecho…

…Los chicos tenían la casa transformada en un nighclub. Era genial.

-No creen que es mucho para solo 4 personas?-pregunte.

-No, porque invitamos a algunas personas-respondió Daphne.

Tuve una visión entonces.

-Yo no conozco tanta gente!-

-Oh no, pero ellos si te conocen a ti, disfrútalo OK?-

-Ya…bien-y sonreí.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar de a montones, como en mi visión. Cuando había unos 100 invitados cerraron las puertas y comenzó la fiesta. Pusieron tik tok de Ke$ha para empezar. Mis compañeros eran realmente buenos conmigo si se olvidaba de que eran unos asesinos. Así que como era la última noche con ellos lo disfrute al máximo. Subí al escenario (que ellos instalaron) y comencé a animar la fiesta, todos comenzaron a bailar y pronto no fue necesaria mi ayuda para que las personas bailaran.

Aunque trate de atrasarlo lo mas que pude la impaciencia de Daphne apresuro las cosas, los invitados ya se habían ido y era hora.

-Tengo sed, dijiste que iríamos a cazar a las 2 y ya son las 4!-se quejo.

-¿Vamos Annie?-dijo con voz "seductora" Stephen ¿Es que nunca se cansa? Le había dicho que no me interesa mas de 100 veces! Pero el seguía insistiendo.

-Emm…claro, vamos-todavía me asombraba mi voz tan perfecta, ahora podía cantar sin sonar mal, como cuando era humana, claro que lo menos que me apetecía ahora era cantar.

Salimos a las desoladas calles de la ciudad.

-Miren, nuestra primera presa y además huele delicioso, es para Annie- Daphne y Stephen me miraron con cara de ¿Qué esperas?

- Claro…gracias-y tuve que hacerlo. Me acerque sigilosamente y trate de desconectar mi mente de mi cuerpo.

No lo logre, si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho a mares, pude ver sus pupilas dilatadas al mirar mi belleza y luego como su expresión cambiaba a terror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía. Pude escuchar su corazón cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo por completo y junto con el, el flujo de sangre.

Me dijeron que ellos se desharían del cuerpo, insistieron en que comiera mas pero les dije que no tenia mas sed, luego se fueron a cazar. ¡Bien! Es mi oportunidad.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, me cambie el vestido y me fui.

Corrí hasta el aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo a EEUU, era a Phoenix. Una vez allí tome un auto "prestado" y llegue a Seattle.

Me quede allí pensando en como lo haría y en eso mi mente vago un año atrás…

**Flash back**

**-**Es que va a ser tan genial!sin padres, sin restricciones, en la playa, con mi novio, ah! Saldremos a caminar, veremos la puesta de sol, y luego iremos a una fiesta siii! Mas tarde…-y no callaba ni debajo del agua, aunque la entendía. Estas vacaciones iban a ser relajantes.

Me asustaba un poco la velocidad del bus pero también me agradaba ya que quería llegar pronto.

Me desperté uno minutos después con esa sensación que sentía cuando algo malo iba a pasar, no le hice caso pero me sobresalte cuando el bus comenzó a sacudirse, nos movíamos de un lado a otro…

…entonces caímos por un puente, solo pude pensar en que no estaba lista para morir y me sumí en lo más profundo de la inconciencia.

Me despertaron unas manos heladas, me llevaban en volandas…pero.. ¿Que diablos hacia en el bosque? Mi mente me traiciono y otra vez quede inconciente.

Cuando por fin me pude mantener despierta vi el rostro más hermoso que había visto nunca. Lo hombres mas hermosos parecían gárgolas a su lado. La impresión de que era un ángel se desvaneció cuando un horrible dolor en las muñecas y en los tobillos comenzó a propagarse por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuanta de que me quemo? Cuando al fin el dolor ceso este se concentro en el corazón.

-Ya casi-dijo una voz cantante.

Entonces desperté. Vi todo tan claro y definido, como nunca antes. Los olores en el ambiente eran indescriptibles… Podía escuchar hasta el mas mínimo sonido a kilómetros de distancia. Cool! Pensé.

-Hola…-

-Annie-mentí acerca de mi nombre ya que nunca me había gustado llamarme así. Pero una parte más grande de mi cerebro se impresiono por el penetrante sonido de mi voz, era como música.

-Se que esto es muy confuso, y debes tener sed, pero necesitamos explicarte algo-dijo el hombre que me había ayudado. Me explicaron todo de mi nueva vida. Al verme por primera vez en el espejo sentí una profunda satisfacción, era hermosa, preciosa, y aunque los ojos rojos eran amedrentadores, todo era perfecto. Mas aun cuando descubrí que podía ver el futuro y tomar los dones de los demás…

**Fin flash back**

-Señorita…emm…ya vamos a cerrar…si no le mo-molesta-tartamudeo.

-Claro-dije y Salí del centro comercial. Las calles estaban oscuras y vacías. Me senté en un banco de alguna plaza para pensar que haría, me aceptarían, claro, lo vi, pero de todas formas me sentía incomoda por llegar a un clan tan grande de improviso.

-uyuyuy, nenita, ven que haces ahí tan solita-dijo un imbécil. Le ignore.

-¿Por qué nos ignoras preciosura?-¡dios! Si seguían así pronto iban a morir. No quería hacer eso por lo cual decidí que alejarme, era la mejor opción.

-Ea! No se me vaya mi niña!-dijo un tipo con olor a trago poniéndose adelante mió.

-Si es que no me dejas pasar lo vas a lamentar-le advertí.

-uuuuuy, se no enojo la muchachita-dijo el mas pequeño y todos comenzaron a reír.

Tranquila me dije a mi misma, solo son humanos estúpidos que se encontraron con una joven solitaria, tranquila, no los dañes me repetí una y otra vez en mi fuero interno, el que uera neofita no me ayudaba a controlar mis emociones. Todo rastro de calma desapareció cuando el hombre que estaba al frente mió intento tocarme. Lo tome del cuello y lo lancé lejos, los otros miraron con cara de asustados.

-¿El siguiente?-amenace.

Todos los cobardes huyeron pero yo estaba muy enojada como para sentir compasión y dejarlos ir, así que corrí donde ellos y me deshice de todos en unos segundos rompiendo sus cuellos.

Uffff, menos mal que eso era una vision, los aterrados hombres aun trataban de huir, no los mate pero los deje inconcientes y llame a la policia, desde lo alto de un edificio vi como se los llevaban.

Luego me fui corriendo.

Estaba tan aburrida como una maldita ostra. Que hago?, bueno lo único que esta abierto son las discotecas. Ajuste mi oído y escuche música a lo lejos. Entrar fue fácil, deslumbre al guardia y ni siquiera pague la entrada. La música estaba pegajosa y me puse a bailar muy pronto, aunque las invitaciones a bailar y a beber algo me agobiaban lo disfrute mucho y salí de allí a las 6 de la mañana.

Estaba hecha un desastre, entre a una tienda de ropa y compre lo único que había. Unos botines negro de tacones (odio los tacones!), unos pantalones de pitillo, una blusa negra y un abrigo largo blanco, el dinero lo traía conmigo ya que no podía seducir a la vendedora.

El día era gris, perfecto, ya no podía retrasarlo más así que corrí para ir al encuentro de los Cullen.


	2. Nueva Vida

Nota: Los personajes son de SM exepto por Annie, Stephen, Daphne y Stand, la trama es mia tambien XD.

**Nuevo comienzo**

**Bella. Pov.**

La luz tenue de la mañana alumbraba mi desnuda espalda, acurrucada en perfecto pecho de mi esposo, Edward, pensaba en lo perfecto de mi vida, no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo.

-Bella, mi amor, Reneesme ya despertará, debemos vestirnos.-dijo mi esposo.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a la casa con nuestra bebé en brazos.

-¿Vamos a cazar?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Claro.

-Yo me quedo -dijo Alice, que raro…bueno será…

Y nos fuimos todos a cazar.

-No se que sucede con Alice, estaba pensando cosas sin sentido…-dijo Edward.

**Annie. Pov.**

Ya casi llegaba a la casa Cullen, los nervios se acrecentaban pero me tranquilizaba al saber de que me dirigía a una existencia mejor.

No necesite golpear la puerta cuando Alice me abrió.

-Hola Annie-dijo

-Hola Alice-conteste.

-Me alegra de que hayas decidido venir, a mi me paso lo mismo-dijo.

-A mi también me tranquiliza que seas amable conmigo-ella rió y dijo:

-No te preocupes eres bienvenida, los demás han ido a cazar pero volverán pronto, yo me he quedado por que sabía que vendrías.

-Gracias, tu don es como el mió-

-Si, es extraño, se supone que nunca hay dos dones iguales-dijo mientras entrábamos a la casa-pero al parecer tenemos algo en común.

-Ah?-

-Carlisle dice que nuestro don viene de lo que predominaba cuando éramos humanos, al parecer tu también veías cosas del futuro, siéntate-

Lo hice.

-La verdad era como que pensaba algo, escuchaba como una voz en mi cabeza pero no le daba importancia, pero luego pasaba…-confesé.

-Lo mas extraño es que tienes 2 dones, nunca antes se había visto, debemos cuidarte de…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque en eso 7 vampiros entraron por la puerta.

-¿Esto era lo que me ocultabas Alice?-pregunto Edward.

-No quería que se sintiera incomoda al llegar y ver tantos vampiros, por lo que pensé que recibirla yo seria lo mejor-dijo Alice.

-Bueno, ella es Annie, quiere adoptar nuestra forma de vida y ha venido por ayuda.

-Que bueno que mas se unan a nuestra causa, eres mas que bienvenida, ¿Se puede acomodar en tu antiguo cuarto Edward?-dijo Carlisle

-Claro, te lo enseñaré.-

Subimos las imponentes escaleras y entramos a un gran cuarto, seguramente debía tener la mejor vista de toda la casa. Había una ventana que daba hacia el bosque, perfecto.

-Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras-me dijo amablemente Edward.

El no sabia que esa frase podía abarcar más de lo que pensaba…

De pronto sentí un gran abrazo. Emmett seguro.

-Oh, Emmett, que bienvenida más especial-dije. Todos me miraron con cara de ¿Qué dijiste?

-Emm…Olvide decirles que ella tiene un don casi igual al mió por no decir idéntico, ve el futuro también y….

-¿Que?-interrumpió Rosalie.

-Eso es imposible -agrego Jasper.

-No, no lo es y además tiene otro don-

-Bromeas?-dijo Bella.

-No, ella también puede tomar los dones de los vampiros a su alrededor-dijo Alice

-Wow- dijo Carlisle-Creo que hay nuevas cosas que investigar Edward.-El interpelado asintió.

-Niños, la están abrumando, deja que nos cuente su historia, vamos abajo cariño-dijo tiernamente Esme, era la madre que cualquiera desearía tener.

Les conté de mi historia, completa sin dejar afuera ningún detalle.

-Eres totalmente cool, prueba a ver si puedes tomar el don de Edward-me animo Emmett.

-Lo voy a intentar, aunque no estoy segura de que salga bien, como ya les dije mi antiguo clan no tenia dones, pero…-dije.

Comencé, era como aspirar aire, aspiraba la esencia, trate de hacerlo y…

_Que diablos, no lo lograra, es una completa locura-_Rose, por supuesto.

_Vamos Annie se que puedes._

_Un elefante se balanceaba…_

-Jajajajjaja, ¿Qué estabas cantando Emmett?-

-Wow, en verdad lo hace, Emmett estaba cantando mentalmente una canción entupida…-dijo Edward

-Gracias por apoyarme Alice-dije.

-Esto es totalmente desconcertante- dijo Jasper.

-Tienes sed cariño?-

-Si…-el humano de la noche anterior no era suficiente, pero tampoco quise matar a nadie mas.

-Yo voy a cazar contigo! –Grito Alice dando saltitos por todo el cuarto.

-Claro-dije.

Saltamos por la ventana ya que la impaciencia de Alice era tremenda.

-Bien-dijo cuando ya estábamos en el bosque- Tienes que recordar que cazaremos ANIMALES, así que será algo mas rudo, el sabor es distinto pero calmara el ardor de tu garganta y te mantendrá fuerte, ahora huele-

Sentí un pesado olor, arrugue la nariz.

-Si, cuesta acostumbrarse –dijo.

-Ya los tengo-dije

-Ve por ellos- Corrí por la espesura del bosque, cuando localice al león de montaña arremetí contra el. La lucha fue corta, decidí agarrarlo por la espalda y así no destrozaría tanto mi ropa, mordí su cuello y sentí el extraño sabor de la sangre, no era el sabor correcto pero mi garganta lo agradeció. Al terminar solo tenía un poco de sangre en el abrigo.

-Excelente-dijo Alice-pero vamos a tener que ir de compras…!

-Oh, claro.-

Corrimos hacia la casa, me deshice de mi abrigo manchado y fuimos al garage.

-Wow! Esto es genial!-

-Te gustan?-

-Claro, adoro los autos-dije.

-Bueno no hay tiempo para admirar, Rose, Annie, tenemos cosas que comprar-interrumpió Alice.

Alice se subió a su Porsche 911 turbo, Rose a su BMW y yo al Volvo de Edward. Condujimos muy rápido porque Alice estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-Bien, aquí vamos-dijo Rose.

Compramos prácticamente todo en centro comercial, y como ya sospechaba Alice eligió todo sin siquiera preguntarme. No faltaba la gente que miraba como si Alice estuviera loca, aunque yo también pensaría lo mismo de ver alguien comprando todo lo que ve.

-Por favor Alice! Detente, lo único que quería era un poco de ropa!-me queje.

-Una Cullen nunca usa la misma ropa 2 veces, así que necesitaras mucha-dijo fervientemente-además necesitaras ropa linda ¡yo te vestiré!-y comenzó a saltar de nuevo. Ahora seria la nueva muñeca de Alice. ¡Aquí la nueva barbie Annie!

Luego entramos a la sección de zapatos.

-Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla ay que sencilla antes muerta…-

-Alice, que diablos cantas?-

-Es una canción que me identifica, salvo porque ya estoy muerta…-dijo y se rió.

Tomamos nuestros o sus autos mejor dicho y fuimos a casa. Necesitamos de toda la familia para llevar las bolsas a mi nuevo cuarto.

-Bien salgan-ordeno-me quedare para ordenar, Rose llévala a conversar con la familia.

Una vez abajo entablamos una conversación con el resto de la familia sabedora de que Alice tardaría horas arriba.

-Bueno, Annie, se que tal vez te cueste habituarte a nuestro modo de vida-

-Pero confiamos en ti-me apoyo Bella.

-Gracias, yo en verdad es…-deje de hablar porque estaba teniendo una visión.

-Oh, su hija, es muy encantadora-le dije a Edward y Bella.

-¿Cómo es que puedes verla tan claramente?, ni Alice puede-hablo Edward

-La verdad cuando Bella estaba embarazada yo note un cambio en la visión, pero luego de que Reneesme nació, me concentre en tratar de captarla con mas claridad por su lado vampírico y ahora la veo muy bien, al igual que Jacob, me concentré en su lado humano y ahora lo veo ya sea en forma de lobo a humana, claro que tiene sus limitaciones, en su caso solo veo el futuro cercano, una semana o 2 a lo mas.

-Impresionante…-murmuro Jasper.

-Annie, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo tímidamente Bella. Asentí.

-¿En cuanto tiempo más llegara mi niña?-

-En exactamente 2 minutos y 34 segundos-ella se tranquilizo.

Pasado ese tiempo Nessie llego seguido del hombre lobo. Arrugue mi nariz, ¡como apestaba! Edward se rió.

-¿Qué? Un nuevo chupasangre?-

-¿Quién invito al perro?-se quejo Rosalie.

-Ella es Annie, vino porque quiere unirse a nosotros y adoptar nuestra forma de vida-explico Bella.

-Genial-murmuro Jacob. Realmente era muy desagradable cuando quería serlo.

-¿Entonces que prefieres? ¿Que valla por allí matando al que se me cruce?-le dije enfadada.

-Eee…cla...claro que no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces hola-murmuro y se sentó en el sillón.

-Presiento que nos vamos a llevar bien-me dijo Rose. Yo me reí.

-Tengo otra tía?-dijo Nessie con su voz de soprano.

-Si, se llama…-comenzó a decir Edward pero ella le interrumpió.

-Annie, ya lo se-se puso de pie y se acerco a mi. Puso su mano en mi cara y me mostró toda su vida recalcando lo buena que era su familia.

-Esta lista tu habitación!-bajo cantando Alice.

Subí y definitivamente me impresione, era terriblemente hermosa, demasiado tal vez.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Claro, es preciosa ¿pero no crees que es mucho para mi?

-Por supuesto que no, deberías ver mi habitación y mi closet…-su rostro se comenzó a iluminar.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí Alice, por favor-

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos mientras que yo me acomodaba en mi nueva habitación.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pliss dejen reviews! Que de eso se vive aquí.

Acepto criticas(constructivas), preguntas, ideas , etc.


End file.
